To erase her pain I will sacrifice my life
by LovesaWorthlessEmotion
Summary: Kiyomi is the leader of Yukamari clan and everyone believe she was dead. She was held a captive so she finallu escaped to find her dear cousin in pain and she made a rash decision. She used the demon power that takes years away from your life so she could travel back in time. She never except to find love and can she save them all? Do not own Hakuoki.
1. Chapter 1

A girl was running her hair blowing in the wind and she came to a stop. She saw her beloved Cousin crying and she rushed to her side. She had finally managed to escape her captures after five years.

"Chizuru?" The girl called and the girl looked up.

"Kiyomi?" Chizuru asked and Kiyomi nodded.

"Whats wrong?"

"They all died. My father was corrupt and everything fell apart. Why?"

"Chizuru your sad?"

"Yes Kiyomi I miss them! It isn't fair all because of western weapons! What good are us demona if we can't save those we love!"

"Chizuru gomen I was late. " Kiyomi said and the sky turned purple. "I will fix this!" She said and lightening began to crackle down.

"Kiyomi no! That power is powerful but to do a time reverse sheds yeara off your life!" Chizuru yelled and Kiyomi walked over. She patted her head and doing so she saw everything.

"This is the least I can do. Goodbye Chizuru I will protect those you love from the shadows." Kiyomi said and her body began to fade.

"Kiyomi no! Please don't I am ok with this." Chizuru said and Kiyomi smiled.

"Don't cry little cousin as the most powerful demon aligned with the Gods powers I will protect. I will delay the war for a 100 years. Chizuri be happy. Its ok to cry!" Kiyomi said and she faded away to the past.

"Kiyomi!" Chizuru screamed.

Kiyomi arrived in body in the past and power surged through her. She killed her captures and vanished. She appeared before Chizurus dad. She raised her hand and scythe appeared. His eyes widen and he fell backwards. Fear was clear on his face and Kiyomi knew Chizuru already left to meet up with her friends.

"Koudou you are guilty for violating the Yukamaru family. You sentenced to death." Kiyomi said and raiaed her scythe. "Also on the future you kill those she loves." As she says that she slashes through him. Blood sprays on her face and one problem was solved. She coughs and slams her scythe into the ground. She leans on it and then straightens up. She disappears and reappears where Chizuru is.

Kiyomi coughed more and she felll against a wall. She reachss her hand up to the sky and pink tears fall from her face. Her body and kimono are covered in blood. One problem was solved and there was the one that needed her admit attention. She coughed more and tried not to pass out. Her body was tiring and she needed to rest to gather her strength. She curses as a group of guys approach her and she grips her scythe.

"Hello there pretty looks like your in trouble." One said and Kiyomi vision was fading.

"Chizuru gomen. I think my path ends here." She said and slumps against her scythe.

Chizuru was walking around with Shoujo when something caught her eyes and she tugged one Shoujus Kimono sleeve. He looked down at her in slight annoyance and she pointed to the girl covered in blood. The girl was leaning against some kind of weird weapon and the guys where smirking. Shouju glared and took off to them. Chizuru watched as Shouju killed them and her hand covered her mouth.

"Chizuru? Chizuru whats wrong?" Shouju asked her in a worried tone.

"Kiyomi? " Chizuru said and fell to her knees. Everyone thought she died in the fire but here she was and tears fell from her eyes.

"Kiyomi who is that?"

"Kiyomi is my cousin we though she died years ago."

"What? Then how is she alive?"

"I don't know but we can't leave here. Please Shouju!"

"Fine." He walked over and picked her up. He stared at the weapon she was clinging to and he managed to tear It away from her. He handed it to Chizuru who nodded and carried it.

They arrived at the head quarters shortly and Shouju sighed. Everyone looked at him as he carried the bloody girl and placed her infront of everyone. It was clear she was a girl and she had long wavy red hair. She was dressed funny also.

Haijime picked up the weapon and looked at it. It was also covered in blood and it was a very odd weapon. The blade was extremely sharp and hr has never seen something like thos before. He looked at the girl and her eyes snapped open.

Everyone watched in awe as she jumped up and backed away. She quickly unseathed her sword and got into fighting stance. It was clear that this girl is a good fighter maybe even deadly and not to mention she was a beauty. No one was aware of Chizuru with tears falling from her eyes.

"KIYOMI!" Chizuru scrwamed and ran towards her cousin.

"CHIZURU! " Everyone screamed and Chizuru had her arms around Kiyomis waist.

"Kiyomi I thought you died! Kiyomi I missed you!" Chizuru said and hugged Kiyomis waste tighter.

"Chizuru gomen!" Kiyomi said and dropped her sword. Her hugged Chizuru back and pink tears fell from her eyes. "GOMEN! GOMEN!" Kiyomi screamrd and everyone watched the scene with a shocked expression. Kiyomi coughed and blood appeared at the corners of her mouth. "Gomen Chizuru. Damn I over did myself." She said and slumped over Chizuru.

"Kiyomi! KIYOMI!"Chizuru screamed and looked up at her. Her face was pale and Chizurus body shook as she began to sob. "KIYOMI PLEASE DON'T DIE! KIYOMI!" Chizuru screamed and Kiyomi was snatched from her by Haijime. Arm were qrapped around her waist. "LET ME GO! KIYOMI! DON'T TOUCH HER! "Chizuru screamed shocking everyone.

Haijime shot Shouju a thank you look and began to walk off with Kiyomi. He noticed her shallow breathing and she also smelt of jade which shocked him. She truly was a beauty and her face scrunched up in agony.

"Chizuru I will save them even if I must die." She said and this shocked Haijime. He did something he never thought he would do and he placed her in his room. He fell asleep against the wall unaware what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyomi groaned and opened her eyes. She quickly closed them when the light hit her and she opened them again. She sat up and coughed more. She looked into her hand and there was blood. She knew she could only live for two more years maybe less and she smiled sadly. She went to stand up but her legs wobbled and she fell forward. She was falling forward when arms wrapped around her waist and she looked over to see a guy with purple hair.

"Are you ok?" He asked and Kiyomi's eyes sadden.

"Hai! Where is Chizuku?" Kiyomi asked and Haijime noticed her eyes held no life. It was like she was just waiting to die.

"We would like to talk to you first" He said and she nodded. He helped her to a room and she glared at the guy with glasses. From Chizuku memories he started it all when her hurt his arm. Kiyomi looked down and sure enough his arm was in a sling. No! I won't let them continue that work. I will do what my mother taught me.

"First we would like..." Keisuke started to say but the girls lips smashed onto his. Kiyomi sharpen her teeth and mixed blood plus saliva. She managed to get his mouth open forcing him to swallow it. By doing do this she transferred some of her strength and healing to him. Which will heal his arm in a matter of moments.

"Ehhhhhh!" Shinapachi said and his mouth was agape.

"Wha...huh?" Shouju said as his eyes widen and he was speechless.

"Not for little kids!" Sanosuke said and covered Heisukes eyes.

"OI! She just kissed him!" Heisuke said and tried to remove Sanosuke hands from his eyes.

"Wow..." Toshizo said and he didn't know how else to explain this.

"..." Haijime couldn't even speech and he stared at the girl. She was beyond brave and Isami just stared in shock. No one knew what to say or do. Kiyomi pulled away and had her hands on his face.

"Listen to me. If you continue to research the Rasetsu I will have to take action. Believe I am not to be messed with. As for Chizuku's father I killed him." Kiyomi said in a lethal voice and Keisuke flinched. This girl was truly deadly and not only that but she kissed him. Keisukes face began to turn red and everyone just watched. "Now try using your sword against me." Kiyomi said and Keisuke got wide eyed. She stood up and backed away. She raised her hand and Scythe flew into her hands.

"Hai! I will try but when i win I want answers!" Keisuke said and Kiyomi tilted her head to the side.

"When you win? Sounds interesting but if I win you must abandon the Ratesu unless you wanna end up like him" She said and everyo e was silent.

"Don't Keisuke your can't even use a sword!" Heisuke complained and Keisuke stood up and much to his surprise plus everyone elses he could.

"What are you?" Keisuke said and Kiyomi smirked she backed off and did a black flip landing outside on the ground.

Everyone followed and watched as she closed her eyes. Keisuke ran out and went to attak her but her weapon blocked it. She didn't even budge and with one swipe he went flying back. When her eyes opened they were pitch black and everyone froze. She ran at Keisuke who barely managed to dodge and he went to slash at her. Kiyomi jumped up and landed on his sword blade. She just stood there and everyone was speechless. Before Keisuke could do anything she jumped up and went over his head. As she went over she grabbed him by the shoulders and flung him. Before he could hit the wall she appeared behind him and stopped him from hitting it. Due to loosing some strength they both smacked into it and Kiyomi winced as she hit the wall. She looked over at the other males who had wide eyes and she blinked.

"Is his head..." Shoujo start and couldn't finish the sentence.

"I believe it is." Haijime said and Kiyomi looked down. Her pale checks turned bright red when Keisuke face was right between her boobs.

"EEHHHH! HENTAI! PERVERYED GLASSES BOY!" Kiyomi screamed and shoved Keisuke away. Both of there faces where bright red from embarrassment and she slammed her staff in the ground. She leaned on it as her breathing became heavy. "Damn it! If this keeps happening it won't change. " She says and falls to her knees. "Mother was right the time rose is a killer." Kiyomi said to herself and everyone just stared at this mysterious girl who some how healed Keisuke. She fell forward and Haijime ran. He caught her and she coughed. Blood had sprayed on him and everyone was shocked.

"Its reckless fighting in this kind of condition. " Haijime said and Kiyomi laughed bitterly.

"I will pave a new future for the one I love in my own blood." Kiyomi said shocking egeryone.

"You can't change the future." Heisuke and Kiyomi flinched when she remembered his death.

"I have to! Even if my life is forfeit I will pave her path!" Kiyomi said and managed to shove Haijime away. She stood up shakingly and grabbed her scythe. "I will kill you if you stand in my way!" Kiyomi said and was about to jump off.

"Who would benefit from that?" Haijime said and stood up.

"I was born to die. You will understand soon enough. " Kiyomi said and just like she was gone.

"Who exactly is that girl?" Shoujo asked in confusion as he watched Kiyomi vanish.

"Born to die? People like exist huh?" Toshizo said and he sighed. Kiyomi was way different from Chizuku and she seemed sad though.

"Its sad. That girl is living to die." Heisuke said and he felt sorry for the girl.

"She believes her destiny is to die. I don't want her to die. " Keisuke said surprising everyone even himself.

"I wonder if we will see her again?" Shinapachi asked and he wanted to ask that girl a question.

"I don't know but she can be a great ally or deadly enemy." Koudo said and everyone agreed.

Haijime stared at the place Kiyomi disappeared at and apologies cherries blossom landed in his hand. His looked at the petal with sadness and then lookednup at the moon. No one should feel like they where born to die and he wanted to talk to that girl badly.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a week and alot has happened. No one has seen Kiyomi and it was like she was never there which was hard to believe. True to his word Keisuke stopped the research and has been getting stronger. Heisuke still wanted to see that girl and why she was so sad. Shinapachi wanted to see Kiyomi so he could look at her weapon and to see if her eyes seemed happier. Shoujo wanted to ask her to train him and help with with serious things. Toshizo wanted to know what she was and how she knew so much. As for Haijime everyone noticed his mood change and he longer seemed happy in fact he seemed sad.

Kiyomi opened her eyes and stretched her body went into shut down mode. It shut itself down so she could heal what little she had left and she smiled sadly. She grabbed her scythe and ran back to the village. A shiver ran down her spine and she knew it was Chizuku. She vanished and reappear in front of Chizuku.

"Oh my. Its true the demon who is know as the lady goddess. Now this is a treasure." A guy with green hair said and appears infront of Kiyomi. She raised her scythe and she just barely missed him. "Oh my seems you used the time rose. It eats away your lives or rather your life spain. Your should have time to reproduce with one of us." He said and Kiyomi laughed.

"I would rather die." She said and jumped up to him. He jumped back just barely missing her deadly attack and she swipe her scythe behind her. What do you want?" She added and the guy laughed. He vanished and appeared on another roof.

"You should know the demon race is dying off."

"I don't give a damn about that but touch my cousin then your blood wiol cover my clothes."

"Well well it seems your a dangerous one. Does anyone even know what you have done?"

"Its no ones concern!"

"Oh but it is. If you promise to come with us. We will leave Chizuru alone." He said and Kiyomi froze. She looked down at her cousin who was know behind a group of guys and she dropped her Scythe.

"Kiyomi dont you dare!" Chizuru screamed and Kiyomi smiled.

"Chizuru I promised I would change your future. " Kiyomi said and Chizuru shook her head. The guys chuckled and watched the girl with mild curiosity.

"Are you stupid! No one would be happy with that! If you wanna take either of them you have to go through me." Toshizo said and withdrew his sword. Kiyomi stared in shock and gripped her hands. She couldn't let them sacrifice themselves for her.

"Seems I should fight that one but what about that kid." The guy said and pointed to a kid being held by the throat. Kiyomi hissed and closed her eyes. She appeared in that guys place much to everyones surpise and within seconds he was blasted back.

"Take Chizuku and run now!" She ordered and they shock their heads. "If you don't do it you will die! Run I can take care of these low rate demons. RUN!" The flinched but did as they were told. Before the demons cpuld react she used her scythe and slashed it. It caused a huge gust of wind knocking them back. They all sighed and just stared at her.

"Kiyomi do you intend to die?" A guy with purple hair asked.

" Yes I do. I came back to stop a horrible future. I will pave the path for everyone with my blood." Kiyomi said and the guys sighed.

" Your really the lady goddess. Are you ok with dying?" The guy who attacked her asked. The guys knew that fighting her would end up with there deaths so they decided to play nice for now.

"Hai. I will go back to work." She said and just like that she vanished. She began to slowly kill off all those who threatened her cousins future. She got careless and a sword went through her stomach. She cursed and fell forward. Before she could be killed she grabbed her scythe and vanished. She reappeared in a court yard and fell forward.

"Gomen Chizuru I may die this time. I couldn't stop them but I managed to halt them for a couple of months. "Kiyomi said and coughed up blood. She knew where she was when she saw Shoujo and she wanted to save him. "Help! " She said quickly and Shoujo spotted her. His eyes widen and he ran over to her.

"Kiyomi? My god what happened? " Shoujo asked and Kiyomi used the rest of her energy to do what she did to Keisuke.

"Live. I cured you. Please take care of Chizuru I gave up my health and some of my demon stuff to you. Please protect her in my wake." She says and falls forward onto his lap.

"Oi! Kiyomi don't be selfish Chizuku needs you! We never got to know you! Please don't leave her!" Shoujo screamed and everyone came running out.

"Kiyomi!" Chizuku screamed and ran to her. "No don't leave me! Please Kiyomi!" Chizuku said sobbing and she grabbed her. She pulled her close and cried. "Please take some of my life to save her! Even if its for awhile save her! Please I beg you!" Chizuku said and held her close. "I can't loose her all over again. Please! Please save her. Kiyomi! Gomen! I i am so weak I can't protect you. Gomen! Kiyomi!" She said and buried her head in Kiyomis chest.

Haijime turned and ran to Keisukes room. He wouldn't let that girl be selfish and he found the vial. He ran back to where everyone was and put the drink in his mouth. He snatched Kiyomi and Chizuku screamed but luckly she was restrained. Haijime kissed Kiyomi forcing the drug down her throat and everyone was speechless. Haijime released her mouth and picker up bridal style. Her scythe hit the ground making a loud CLANG! He walked back off to his room and laid her on the bed. This time he won't let her escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days have passed and Kiyomi still hadnt woke up. They knew she was alive and her heart still beat. Haijime stared at Kiyomi and wondered if the drug worked. He brushed some hair from her face and Kiyomi has been doing alot to save them. She cured two of his comrades and even got Keisuke to stop with researching that drug and he went to lean against a wall. Before long Shoujo came over and sat down next to Haijime.

"This girl managed to save me. Haijime who is she?" He asked and Haijime shrugged.

"I don't know but she is putting her life on the line for us. She is either a powerful ally or a deadly enemy. I heard 90 percent of our enemy was killed off. Three ships from the west have sunk. I think she has something to do with that." Haijime said and Shoujo nodded. They both turned when they heard food steps and the door opened to reveal Shinpachi. He then sat next to the other boys.

"I don't know why but it feels like she changed our future." Shinpachi said and everyone nodded.

Kiyomi was in a field between life or death. On the death side stood her family and on the life side stood Chizuru. Kiyomi bit her lip and turned to her family when Chizuru crying in the future hit her. She got wide eyed and she turned to Chizuru. She doesnt know how she isn't dead but she didn't care. She had a promise to keep and she ran Chizuru and hugged her. A bright light hit her face and she snapped her eyes open. She looked off to the side and there sat three guys.

"Hello." She said in a weak voice and they chuckled.

"Glad to see your alive. There are some questions we need to ask you." A guy said as he walked in and Kiyomi nodded. "First who are you?" He asked and Kiyomi looked at the ceiling.

"My name is Yukamari Kiyomi the head of our clan." She said and everyone nearly fell over. "Since you know who I am I need to know who you are." She said and they all sighed but nodded.

" I am Haijime Saito." The guy with purple hair said and Kiyomi smiled at him. There was something about him that called out to her and that confused her. His breath caught from some unknown reason when she smiled at him and his heart beat sped up.

"I am Shoujo Akita." The guy with reddish hair said and Kiyomi also shot him smile. He got wide eyed and his breathe caught also. Her eyes seemed to shine slightly for a bit and his cheeks redden slightly when he remembers her kissing him.

"I am Shinapachi Nagakura." A guy with spikey hair said and she shot him a smile. He noticed how weak and fragile she looked. He felt the weirdest urge to protect her like a brother would protect a little sister.

"I am Hoshizo Hijikata." The guy by the door said. "Now please explain everything to us." Hijikata said and Kiyomi smiled.

"I am demon but not your average demon. I am the daughter of a demon and goddess. I am the most powerful demon also know as the lady goddess. I have the ability to travel through time and the time line and where I am from everyone here is dead. I saw Chizuru crying so I did the time rose. Which allows me to go to the future or past. The time rose when used takes away years from your life or I guess its better said as my life span. I was forced to use it in the past so after I used it this time I only have two years left so in order to protect your guys futures I bloodied my own hands. I have killed my uncle who would create deadly creatures that will kill three of you. I destroyed the western ships that will help take all of your lives. I killed 90 percent of your enemy and I still have a little bit more to do. So far the future has changed. " When she said all that she sat up and then she coughed blood into her hand. "Ah I see you used that drug on me which will only prolong my life by mere weeks. Thank you." She said in a weak voice and looked at them.

"Wow so basically your saving all of us?" Hijikata asked and she nodded.

"Each time I use my demon powers which i mix my salvia with my blood which saved two of your people it decreases my life span. Using the time rose activates the default in my genes." She said and everyone looked at her with sad eyes.

"So when you said you will pave the way with your blood means your already doing it?" Saito asked and Kiyomi nodded.

" Well thats settle you can stay her but I highly doubt boy clothes will hide your figure. Its clear you are a women." Hijikata said and looked to Saito then also Akita. "She will be under your guys protection." He says and then walks out not leaving them time to protest.

"Hey Kiyomi?" Kagatura asked and she turned to face him.

"Hai?" Kiyomi said and Kagatura eyes landed on her weapon. She giggled slightly catching all the guys off guard.

"Thats a scythe it was my mother." Kiyomi said and everyone nodded still confused slightly. "I need to finish what I started. " Kiyomi said and stood up but only fell forward. Warm arms wrapped around her and she looked to see Saito holding her by the waist.

"Your not fit to go any where until your better your staying here. " He said and shocked everyone when he picked her up bridal style. "Guys lets go eat." Saito said and Kiyomi blinked. Just as he said someone came and told them the food was ready. She was confused as to what was going on and Akita chuckled when he saw Kiyomi's face twist in confusion. Saito just walked off into the room they eat and sat Kiyomi next to him. Everyone's eyes where on her and she blinked. Food was set in front of her and she watched the guys joking around. A smile lit up her face and she finally understood why Chizuru liked these people. It was because of their personality and just they acting.

Saito watched as Kiyomi smiled and as she watched the guys fighting. Her eyes softened slightly and Saito smiled himself. Kiyomi was something else and she was a mystery he wanted to figure out. Saitos eyes then landed on Chizuru and he looked at her with saddness. The father she looking for has already died and he knew when the time was right Kiyomi would tell her. Before long everyone was done eating and Kiyomi managed to stand up on her own.

She excused her self and Hijikata nodded towards Akita to follow her. Akita nodded and followed her. He saw her sitting on some steps and he walked over. He froze when he saw pink tears coming from her eyes and he hid behid a pillar. He felt stupid for hiding but he looked over and cherry blossoms where floating around above her hand.

"Mother, Father I remember you told me the price for changing the past but I need to save her future. Gomen! Seems before long I will join you in the skies. The day you died mother you told me my future looked bloody and I laughed it off. Seems this was my destiny all along and if it wasn't then I wouldn't of been able to save these people. You knew it all along huh mother? Its funny how destiny changes things. When I die mother I won't enter the gates I will wait for them to join me. " She said and giggles softly. Akita was speechless and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Its funny I think I may come to care for these people. Father gomen. I wont be able to carry on our clan name seems Chizuru will have. " She said and sighed. The Cherry blossom petals fell to the floor and she looked up at the sky. Akita smiled and waleked over to her. He sat next to her.

"Kiyomi thank you." Akita said and Kiyomi shot him a smile.

"Anytime." Akita said and she turned to face him.

"Are you scared to die?" He asked and she shot gima kinda smile.

"No. I am dying for those I care for so its ok." She said and Akitas eyes sadden.

"Why? Is dying truly the only way to save us?" He asked his voice was laced with sadness.

"Hai. I can't no I won't let you guys die. If I have to die to save you guys then I will. I believe it thats my destiny." Kiyomi said and Akita sighed.

They both just stared at the sky and before long they both fell asleep. Kiyomi's head ended up in Akitas lap while he leaned against a pillar and both of them were snoring slightly. Hijikata chuckled at the two and went off to find a blanket. He grabbed four and threw two over each of them. Hijikata smioed softly and walked back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiyomi woke up and blinked when she saw the clear blue sky. She looked up and saw she was on Okita lap and she jumped which caused her head to smack into his. His eyes snapped open and looked down at Kiyomi who was holding her head. It took him some time to realize that Kiyomi head was his lap and his face redden in embarrassment. Kiyomi stood up and she managed to trip on her feet. Akita tried to grab her which ended up with them both falling backwards and Kiyomi landed ontop of Okita. Okita blush deepened when he felt her breast pushed up against his chest and Kiyomi was blushing slightly when she realized his arms where wrapped around her. She realized how built he was and she just felt so embarrassed.

"Wow isn't it a bit to early for you guys to be doing that?" A voice said and both looked over to see Hijikita. His eyebrow was raised and both of them had their blush redden. Neither of them moved yet.

"Hey mor..." Delicate voice called and Chizuru came around the corner. Her eyes widden and she covered her eyes. "Gomen!" She called.

"Whats all this fuss in the morning." A voice called and a guy rounded the corner. The guy got wide eyed and before long his eyes where covered up.

"Your to young to witness this." A guy said and covered up another guys eyes.

"What? I am not a child I can see this!" The voice complained and tried to pry the guys hands away. He couldn't seem to get his hands away from his eyes.

"Wow! Okita never thought you where like that." Another voice called and Kiyomis eyes widen. She quickly jumped up and turned around to run away. Her body rammed into someone and she looked up to see Saito. She shook her head and dashed around him.

Kiyomi came to a stop when she neared a garden and she began to cough. She grabbed her napkin and coughed into it. Blood spat out onto the towel and the amount of blood had increases. She laughs bitterly and she stares at the napkin. She glares at it with hatred and goes to stand up.

Meanwhile with Saito and the other. Everyone stares off at where Kiyomi ran off to and everyone stares a Okita. Saito felt slight rage after what happened and look shallow breathes. Something about her had been driving him crazy and everyone seemed to notice it. Saito shook head and Hajihita laughed and nodded off to where Kiyomi ran off to and Saito smiled. He took off after and was about to round the corner when he saw the purple haired dude.

"Why are you putting yourself through this for them?" He asked Kiyomi and she glared up at him.

"What do you mean?" Kiyomi asked and she glared.

" Humans! They are disgusting creatures! Look what they are doing to you! Your dying Kiyomi!" He screamed and Kiyomi flinched before standing.

"There are no humans and no demons. We are people we all bleed and we all love." Kiyomi said and a she went into a coughing fit. The guy went to walk towards and she holds up her hand. "My destiny is to die. My grandma told me that my destiny was painted in red. I can't figure out a better way to die then dying for the people I love." She says in a weak voice.

"Aren't you afraid of death?" He asked her and she smiled. Saito didn't like what he was hearing and he didn't want to make himself know yet.

"Death doesn't scare me. Death can not be avoided and I will welcome it will open arms. I am ready to die. My destiny was to die and I won't regret it. Death isn't something I can avoid or something I want avoid. I accepted my fate and thats all there is to it. I will die." Kiyomi and Saito felt a sharp pain in his heart. The thought of her dying made him sick and he shook his head. He wouldn't let her die and would save her.

"i wont let you die! I cant let you die." He says and goes over to her.

"Stay away from me! I won't change my mind!" She says and her body give out. She falls forward and right into the guys hold.

"I cant do that. We need to get you away from them or you will die. They are sucking your life away! " He said and picked her up bridal style.

"Let me go!" She screams and Saito decides to step pulls out his sword and points it at the guy.

"Release her!" Saito says and Kiyomi's eyes widen then smiles.

"No! All your doing is killing her! I wanna save her and if I need to do this to save her then so be it!" The guys says and pulls out a gun.

"No! " Kiyomi says and summons some power. She digs her nails into his arm and the guy screams. He glares and fkings her on the ground and her body makes a sickening thud! She coughs and the guy kicks her stomach causing her to go flying into a well. Kiyomi screams in pain and she coughs up blood.

"After I kill you she will come with me!" The guy said and they began to fight.

Kiyomi watched in horror as they went at each other and she wanted to save Saito. She summoned her scythe and she used it to stand. She raised it and appeared behind the guy. She slashed it againat his back and he screams. Heturned around and slapped her away from him. She grunted and was pushed back slightly. A purple light surrounded her and the guys eyes widen. He turned to the girl and vowed to return to her. Kiyomi coughed more and pain coursed through her body. She screamed and...


	6. Chapter 6

Kiyomi watched in horror as they went at each other and she wanted to save Saito. She summoned her scythe and she used it to stand. She raised it and appeared behind the guy. She slashed it againat his back and he screams. He turned around and slapped her away from him. She grunted and was pushed back slightly. A purple light surrounded her and the guys eyes widen. He turned to the girl and vowed to return to her. Kiyomi coughed more and pain coursed through her body. She screamed and she couldn't stay up much longer. She began to fall forward but arms wrapped around her and she looked up.

"Saito...Gomen!" Kiyomi said and everything went black.

Saito gasped and he held onto her tightly. He could feel her life draining away and he didn't want her to die. He had the feeling she was putting her life in danger for Chizuru and he was worried. This girl was his light and in the short time that she he knew her he had fallen for her. He gentley picked her up and cradled her to his body. He made his way to her bedroom and place her on his mat. He watched as she flinched and he knew she was having some sort of dreams.

Kiyomi accidently tapped into her power and was forced into the vision of her future. She didn't wanna see but she had no choice but to see and this scared her. She tried to stop it but she was failing and she flinched as she was forced to see this bloody future but he didn't have a choice. She stood there in her astral form and she looked over at the view before her eyes.

_Kiyomi was leaning against a window sill and she was holding a small child. She kissed the little girls forehead and put her in the crib. She turned to a demon cat and patted its head. She told her to watch the child and take her Saito after everything was over. She took in a deep breathe and made her way outside. She decided today would be the day she died and she would sacrifice everything she was to keep them safe. She appeared on top of the largest building she could find and she held up her hands._

_ "I give up my life so protect those I love and rid them off their enemies. Kill all those who oppose them." She said and purple clouds began to appear and lightening shot at her. She screamed and Saito flashed before her eyes. She remember everything and how she told him she loved him. "Saito...I wanna see you one last time. Gomen." She said and she fell backwards._

_ She went soaring through the air and the ground was fast approaching. She heard the screams of her enemies and she knew they where all instantly killed. She saved them all for Chizuru and that was her goal. She had vanished for 5 months but she was pregnant and wanted to ensure her daughter was safe. She smiled and she hit the ground with a loud thud. She looked up at the sky and one last lightening bolt shot into her. She screamed and it went right through her stomach._

_ Saito and everyone was sitting at their headquarters and then purple clouds appeared. They found that out and Saito blinked. Right before his eyes was his Kiyomi and he shook his head. she was gone and she just up and left him. He didn't know how to react but he wondered if everyone else saw._

_ "Saito...I love you so much. I am sorry I cant stay her much longer. I finally completed my mission. " Kiyomi said and she walked over to Saito. She placed her lips onto his and they shared on last kiss. She put her foreheads to his. "Good bye. " She said and he blinked. Just like that she had faded away and he jumped up. _

_ "KIYOMI! NOO!" Saito screamed and he took off running out the door._

_ Meanwhile Chizuru was face to face with her cousin. Kiyomi smiled and hugged her. She didn't know how to act or what to feel. She felt broken after her cousin left and she didn't want her to leave but she knew something was up. Tears gathered in her eyes. She looked at her cousin and clung onto her. No she cant go! she doesn't wanna be alone._

_ "KIYOMI! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" She said and Kiyomi pulled away. She smiled at her and then stood up. _

_ "Good bye everyone! I love you all and I was happy to die for you all." Kiyomi said and everyone jumped up. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. She turned around and Chizuru reached out to her but only grabbed air. Kiyomi was gone and Chizuri took off out the door. She knew where her cousin was and she was betting so did everyone else. _

_ The group arrived to see Saito hugging Kiyomi close to his body and he was sobbing. She was laying limply in his arms and blood was dripping from her arms. It was clear she was dead and gone. THis unsettled them all and made them feel sick. She died to save them all and no one wanted her to die. Saito had his head in her chest._

_ "Kiyomi! Kiyomi! Damnit! no one asked you to die for us! Why where you being so selfish. I lost you! I lost the only women I loved! How can I live without you?" Saito said and sorrow was laced in his voice. He lost the only thing that mattered to him and he picked her up. No one said anything and he walked off. Chizuru followed him along with everyone else._

_ "I will bury her in water. By the lake she always loved." Saito said and he arrived at the lake. He began to walk in and he knew this lake could get deeper. He walked to the edge of it in the water. He kissed her forehead before he dropped her in the water. "I love you. " He said and he took a sword and pointed it at his chest. "I shall join you." He said and slammed the sword into his chest. He began to fall into the water._

Kiyomi woke up screaming and someone appeared byside and she looked up to see...


End file.
